Recently, as women have been becoming keenly interested in their appearance and beauty, various accessories and stuffs are being developed. Especially, in case of hair, hair styles having unique individualities by various color changes, such as coloring, as well as a variety of hairstyling techniques, are often used as means for exhibiting one's individuality.
Particularly, in recent years, partial wigs using original hair are acquiring a greater vogue than hairstyling or coloring, for instance, short hair is made long utilizing various kinds or partial wigs, or bridge type partial wigs of a pre-colored state are utilized.
As mentioned above, in case of making short hair long, an extension hair made of human hair or artificial hair is used. If it is desired to connect such an extension hair to a user's hair, a predetermined number of the extension hair is taken out, an adhesive is applied to the end of the extension hair, and then the extension hair is attached to the end of hair desired to be connected, by which the extension hair is connected as the adhesive is completely hardened.
Further, the adhesive is solidified in such a manner that a liquid adhesive melted by a super-heat is coated, with the extension hair end and the user's hair end being overlapped each other, and then as the liquid adhesive starts to be hardened, a hairdresser makes a roll of the liquid adhesive directly with fingers to form it round and solidify it.
However, in such a typical extension hair above-stated, in case of a extension hair not processed at all, a certain amount of the extension hair is taken out of a strand of hair. Thus there are a lot of hair dropping on the floor or falling here and there during use, so it is not economical. Moreover, also the number of the hairs is not constant, this makes it difficult to expect a beauty state of a high quality. Especially, in a case that the user's hair and the extension hair are connected using a liquid adhesive injecting device, the applied amount of the liquid adhesive is not constant thus the adhesion size is not constant as well as the operation is so messy.
Upon coating and forming the liquid adhesive on the end of the certain amount of the extension hair, a super-heat is directly applied to the user's hair in order to melt the hardened adhesive, so this may lead to the damage to the hair as well as the risk of burning. In addition, the melted adhesive flows down or makes the operation messy, thereby failing in attaining a simple and tidy connection.
To overcome the above-described problem, the present applicant had registered an extension hair in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 316019, which can attain a firm fixation is attained without any after-treatment and hardening treatment by applying an adhesive to the end of human hair or artificial hair divided into a predetermined number and inserting, attaching and fixing the applied adhesive and the end of the human hair or artificial hair into a hair connecting tube made of a moisture-resistant shrinkable tube of a predetermined length, whereby, if the outside of the hair guiding tube is heated with the end of the user's hair to be connected being inserted into the hair guiding tube, the adhesive inside is coupled to the user's hair while being melted and the hair guiding tube is firmly fixed to the user's tube while being shrunken.
At this time, in order to insert the above-described hair to the hair connecting tube, there is employed the method in which a jig such as a hook for use in hair guiding is pushed down through the inside of the hair connecting tube, and the hair on the scalp is hooked on the hook to be pulled out of under the tube body.
However, the above-stated hair insertion method has problems that it may lead to the troublesomeness of work due to several work processes during work and resultantly lead to the delaying of work time, and it may bring on an injury to a human body through carelessness in the use of the hook.
That is to say, as the jig for drawing out hair, a needle for knitting or a hook or the like is utilized. In case that an extension work is carried out utilizing the jig, there is a problem that an extension hair is entangled or broken. In case of an extension hair having a hair connecting tube with a relatively small inner diameter, there is a problem that it is difficult to insert the jig into the connecting tube and a lot of defective items are generated in this insertion procedure.
Further, there may occur a problem that work cannot be carried out if the hook is lost from carelessness in keeping the hook for hair guiding.